Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 009
"Feline Frenzy", known as "Cat Surprise - Cat Deck!?" in the Japanese version, is the ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 6, 2011 and in the United States on February 4, 2012. Summary in Yuma's room.]] Outside Yuma's house, a cat meows and is followed by a shadowed figure. The figure enters Yuma's house as he is sleeping. Yuma mutters that he wants to Duel in his sleep while the intruder begins digging through his belongings. Astral appears and observes the intruder, as Yuma mutters "Of course, Tori!" (his speech is changed to a random assortment of nonsense in the dub). The figure's eyes glow green. The next morning, Tori and Bronk talk before class. Bronk says that it's strange that Yuma never once won a Duel against him, but has been winning against many powerful opponents recently. Tori asks what's wrong with that and Bronk responds that bringing it to them is more suited for losing. Bronk speculates that Astral may really exist, as Yuma only began to win after he started talking about him. Yuma enters the room and says hi, seemingly unaware of that fact that's he's wearing leather pants and an oversized fur coat. Tori and Bronk become shocked upon seeing Yuma's appearance. Yuma asks why everyone is staring, and Tori becomes so infuriated at Yuma's appearance that she angrily tells him she can't take it anymore. She says that she knows it isn't polite to comment on someone's fashion sense, but that she needs to do so in this case. For the last three days, Yuma has shown up to school in strange outfits. The last one shown is a bee costume. Tori tells him that everyone will laugh is he keeps dressing like that. Tori pulls out a standing mirror and tells Yuma to see for himself. He looks horrified, and Bronk asks how he wasn't aware what he was wearing. Tori goes on to tell him that that's not all - strange things have been showing up around him lately. His lunch box had lobster in it, he suddenly got a 100% on a test and yesterday he was actually able to clear the jump he usually misses in gym class, but shortly after Yuma succeeds, the wires get stuck to the ceiling and Yuma becomes unable to get down (the test bit is cut from the dub). Astral appears and tells Yuma he's been watching. It happened again last night - someone came into his room and messed with his things. Yuma asks why Astral never told him and Astral responds that Yuma never asked him. As he himself was in the room with Yuma, Astral did not consider the addition of another person to be strange. Yuma throws off the fur coat and vows to find the person responsible. Tori comments that his being full of spirit doesn't change how terrible his outfit is, and Yuma responds that it's not as if he enjoys dressing this way. She tells him he has absolutely no fashion sense. Yuma asks what about her, and she retorts that at least her fashion sense is better. Yuma asks her to show him, and she tells him they'll go shopping this Sunday to buy Yuma new clothes. Yuma agrees, telling her 3PM at the shopping mall (in the dub, Tori mentions that they can upload the photos to "Spacenook" and the shopping trip is changed to a fashion contest). Tori tells him not be a late, as a bespectacled female student rises from her desk, her eyes shining. That night, at a mansion, a cat leaps onto to the balcony and meows. The doors to the mansion open and it enters. Many other cats follow. The girl from earlier, Cathy, thanks them, saying that they're the only ones that care about her. She holds up five pictures of Tori and tosses them to the cats, telling them that this person is trying to steal something precious from her. Cathy growls and tells the cats to remember Tori's face, while the cats growl back. She tells them that cats were born to eat "baby birds" like Tori (Kotori, her japanese name literally means "bird of luck" in Japanese) as she licks her lips as a cat would (this is cut from the dub). That Sunday, Tori is running to the mall. She sees she's already nine minutes late. She stops as a large amount of cats surround her. She asks what's going on and one of the cats hiss before all of the cats jump at her. Yuma is waiting for her at the mall, surprised she's late. Another group of cats approaches Yuma, with the one at the front having a note in its mouth. Astral appears and asks what these things are, saying that the meowing is sending a chill down his spine. Yuma asks if he's scared of cats, and Astral responds that its only because he hasn't yet recorded them in his observations. Yuma jokingly tells him that cats are very sensitive to the supernatural, so they can definitely see Astral, who responds that it seems the cats are looking at Yuma. Noticing the note, he picks it up and sees it's tied with Tori's hair ribbon. He reads it, determining that Tori has been kidnapped. One cat runs away, and Yuma follows it to Cathy's mansion. He bursts through the front doors screaming Tori's name. The parlor is full of more cats, with one on the stairs. Looking around, Yuma sees statues and paintings of cats. Cathy emerges from upstairs and welcomes him, introducing herself, as Cathy, but telling him to call her "Cat-chan". Astral says he recognizes her, she's always staring at Yuma from afar. Yuma seems to know her, but then thinks about it, and says he has no idea who she is much to Cathy's frustration. Cathy then regains her composure and says that's fine - she's used to it. Yuma asks where Tori is, and why Cathy would do something like this. She responds that it's because Yuma's hopeless. Yuma seems confused and tells her to just give Tori. Cathy turns around and says that she will if Yuma can beat her in a Duel. She then says that "if I win", then she stops and meows instead. Yuma questions if Numbers are involved and Astral says that if that's the case, they have no choice but to win. Yuma tells him that there is no need to tell him that. Yuma sets up his D-Pad and Duel Gazer, as he and Cathy face each other from opposite balconies overlooking the room. Cathy tells him that cats always dash forward, so she'll take the first turn. She activates "Inviting Cat", adding a "Stray Cat" from her Deck to her hand. Yuma is surprised to see a Spell Card played already. She then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Cat Meeting", with Astral telling Yuma that as long as the conditions for activation are met, there is no limit to the amount of Spells she can use. Cathy Normal Summons "Stray Cat" and "Cat Meeting" allows her Special Summon another one from her hand. Yuma smiles, telling her that the no matter how many 100 ATK monsters she Summons, it's not a big deal. Cathy Sets a card and ends her turn. She tells him to attack whichever cat he wants. Yuma mentally promises to save Tori and then draws. Yuma Normal Summons "Achacha Archer", whose effect activates. It fires a flaming arrow at Cathy, dealing 500 damage. Cathy asks how he dares to pierce her heart like that, blushing. Yuma tells her to stop saying things that make no sense and begins to call for his attack. Astral tells him to wait, but Yuma tells him to be quiet. "Achacha Archer" nocks another arrow and trains his bow back and forward between the two "Stray Cats", but does not fire. Yuma asks why he's hesitating and tells him to attack the other cat. "Achacha Archer" does not attack either one. Cathy tells him that both of her cats are telling "Achacha Archer" to attack them. She licks her lips (cut from the dub) and reveals that as long as "Stray Cat" is in Attack Position, the opponent can't attack any monster besides it. Yuma asks what that means, and Astral explains that he's in a tough spot - he can't attack either "Stray Cat", as the effect of the other prevents it. ".]] Astral tells Yuma that there's only one way out of this. Yuma tells him he's annoying and reiterates that he should be quiet. Yuma walks forward and sits down, examining his hand and saying he'll save Tori with his own power. Cathy is annoyed that he's still talking about Tori - he's supposed be Dueling her. Yuma gets up and does a backflip, determining his move. He plays "Flip Flap", switching one of the "Stray Cats" to Defense Position. It appears hiding in a cardboard box. "Achacha Archer" attacks the Attack Position "Stray Cat", which turns around and roars, it's face demonic, surprising Achacha Archer before he fires. "Stray Cat" is destroyed (the actual destruction is cut from the dub) and Cathy's LP drop to 2400. " is Summoned.]] Astral is impressed that Yuma came up with that move himself, commenting that he's different then he usually is (in the dub, he says it was for the best that Yuma came up with the move on his own), and Yuma yells that he'll save Tori again. Cathy is angry with the attention Yuma gives Tori, wanting it for herself and yelling that Yuma should be looking at her, not Tori. She activates he face-down "Mysterious Cat Transformation". She explains that it can only be activated when a "Stray Cat" is destroyed by battle. It Special Summons a "Monster Cat" from her hand, Deck, or Graveyard. She Special Summons one from her Deck in Attack Position. Its effect activates, destroying all Level 4 and lower monsters on Yuma's field and inflicting 800 damage to Yuma for each. "Achacha Archer" is destroyed and Yuma takes 800 damage. Cathy asks why Yuma won't notice her passionate feelings. Yuma Sets a card to end his turn. Cathy draws and then activates the other effect of "Monster Cat", adding a "Stray Cat" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons it, with Astral commenting that she now has three Level 1 monsters. Astral and Yuma both believe that the "Numbers" monster is coming. Cathy overlays her three monsters to Xyz Summon "Twin Tail Cat Lady" in Attack Position. Both Yuma and Astral question where the "Numbers" is. Cathy activates the effect of "Cat Lady", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 800. Yuma is impressed, and after Astral does the math for him, determines that in a few turns, her monster could have 3400 ATK. Yuma tells Cathy that was an awesome play. Cathy plays "Cat World", saying that she can use her Field Spell to change their world and their battlefield. It consists of a green meadow with many cats, and a giant cat statue in the center. She says this place is a paradise for cats - a world that contains only cats, Cathy and Yuma. The ATK of all "Cat" monsters on the field are increased by their original values. Therefore, "Cat Lady" has 2800 ATK. Cathy is pleased that Yuma is finally looking at her. She tells "Cat Lady" to capture Yuma's heart with a direct attack. Yuma's LP drop to 800, but he activates his face-down "Pixie Gong", explaining that when he receives a direct attack, he may Special Summon one monster from his Deck that has "Fairy" in its name in Attack Position. He Summons "Joe the Pixie", who appears in the air and dives down a bit, saying "Joe!" Cathy tells him that's fine and her turn. s "Baby Tiragon".]] Yuma again tells Cathy that she's awesome. She says that it only applies to the world of Dueling, and that's not good. When she appears in front of the person she wishes to impress in reality, she can't say a thing and he doesn't notice her. Yuma calls that person a horrible guy. Cathy says that no matter how much magic she used, nothing worked. But she is happy that she can at least connect with the person she loves through Dueling. Yuma tells her not to give up, and that she should say things like that directly to the person. Yuma tells her to "kattobingu". Cathy makes a pun, replacing "Kattobingu" with "Cattobingu". She says she'll confess. Yuma interrupts her, beginning his turn. Yuma activates the effect of the "Acorno" in his hand. By discarding a card, he can Special Summon it. He discards "Pinecono", whose own effect activates - he may Special Summon it when its discarded. ", "Acorno" and "Pinecono".]] Cathy tells him to wait, but Yuma overlays this three monsters to Xyz Summon "Baby Tiragon" in Attack Position. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" in Attack Position and uses its effect to change its Level to 1. Yuma activates the effect of "Baby Tiragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to let a Level 1 monster attack directly. Cathy again tells him to wait as "Gagaga Magician" attacks her with "Gagaga Magic" and dropping her to 900 LP. Yuma declares an attack on "Cat Lady" with "Baby Tiragon", with Astral warning him that "Baby Tiragon" doesn't have enough ATK. Yuma tells him he knows what he's doing and activates a Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand - "Ego Boost". This increases the ATK of "Baby Tiragon" by 1000, as a giant shadow appears behind it. Cathy whispers that she's always loved Yuma and "Ego Boost" drops the ATK of "Cat Lady" to its original value as it battles "Baby Tiragon". Cathy tries to confess her love again, but Yuma jumps up, yelling "kattobingu! as "Baby Tiragon" attacks with "Baby Stream" Cathy's LP drop to 0, and Astral attempts to collect her "Numbers" before realizing she did not have one. playing with the cats.]] Yuma walks over to Cathy to help her up, also asking her where Tori is. Cathy blushes. Tori was at the park the whole time, playing with Cathy's cats. Yuma arrives and asks what she's doing. She laughs nervously. As they walk to school the next morning with Bronk, Tori tells them that she was forced to play with the cats and that Yuma should stop being so angry with her. Yuma angrily insists that he's not angry with her. Tori notes that his tone of voice and attitude proves he "is" angry at her. Cathy walks up to them, blushing and softly says "Good morning." Yuma responds with "hey!" and Cathy walks off happily. Bronk asks who that was, and Tori tells him not be rude - that girl is their class. She finds she can't remember her name either though. Yuma tells them her name is Cathy, or Cat and that she's a strong Duelist. Tori says she didn't know that and Bronk then asks Yuma if he had figured out who was messing with him. Yuma states he did not and Tori then says she has to go and walks ahead of them. Astral floats above and documents his eleventh observation - "Yuma still doesn't understand the feelings of the female species". Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cathy Katherine .]] Turn 1: Cathy Cathy draws. She then activates "Inviting Cat", which will let her add a "Neko" or "Cat" monster from her Deck to her hand. Cathy then activates the effect of "Inviting Cat" to add "Stray Cat" to her hand. She then activates "Cat Meeting", which will let her Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Neko" or "Cat" monster from her hand when a "Neko" or "Cat" monster is Normal Summoned. Cathy Normal Summons "Stray Cat" ( 1/100/300) in Attack Position. Cathy then activates the effect of "Cat Meeting" to Special Summons another "Stray Cat" ( 1/100/300) from her hand in Attack Position. She Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Achacha Archer" ( 3/1200/600) in Attack Position. As "Achacha Archer" was summoned, Yuma activates its effect to inflict 500 damage to Cathy (Cathy: 4000 → 3500 LP). As there are two "Stray Cats" in face-up Attack Position, their effects prevent Yuma from attacking either. Yuma activates "Flip Flap" to switch one "Stray Cat" to Defense Position. "Achacha Archer" attacks and destroys the Attack Position "Stray Cat" (Cathy: 3500 → 2400 LP). As one of her "Stray Cats" was destroyed in battle, Cathy activates her face-down "Mysterious Cat Transformation" to Special Summon "Monster Cat" ( 1/0/0) from her Deck in Attack Position. As "Monster Cat" was Special Summoned, Cathy activates its effect to destroy all Level 4 or lower monsters Yuma controls and inflict 800 damage for each; "Achacha Archer" is destroyed (Yuma: 4000 → 3200 LP). Yuma Sets a card. " is Summoned.]] Turn 3: Cathy Cathy draws. She then activates the second effect of "Monster Cat" to add another "Stray Cat" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons "Stray Cat" ( 1/100/300). Cathy overlays her two "Stray Cats" and "Monster Cat" in order to Xyz Summon "Twin Tail Cat Lady" ( 1/1000/1000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Cathy activates the effect of "Cat Lady" to detaching one "Stray Cat" ("Cat Lady": 3 → 2 ORU) and increase its ATK by 800. Cathy activates "Cat World", which doubles the original ATK of all "Neko" and "Cat" monsters she controls ("Cat Lady": 1800 → 2800 ATK). "Cat Lady" attacks directly (Yuma: 3200 → 400 LP). As Yuma took battle damage from a direct attack, he activates his face-down "Pixie Gong" to Special Summon "Joe the Pixie" ( 1/100/300) from his Deck in Attack Position (as it's a Level 3 or lower "Pixie" monster). Turn 4: Yuma " powered by "Ego Boost".]] Yuma draws. He then discards "Pinecono" to Special Summon "Acorno" ( 1/200/400) in Attack Position via the latter's effect. As "Pinecono" was sent from his hand to the Graveyard, Yuma activates the effect of "Pinecono" to revive it ( 1/400/200) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays "Joe the Pixie", Acorno" and "Pinecono" in order to Xyz Summon "Baby Tiragon" ( 1/900/900, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician" to change its Level to 1 until the End Phase ("Gagaga Magician": 4 → 1). Yuma activates the effect of "Baby Tiragon" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Baby Tiragon": 3 → 2 ORU) and target "Gagaga Magician" (as it's currently Level 1) in order to let it attack directly this turn. "Gagaga Magician" attacks directly (Cathy: 2400 → 900 LP). "Baby Tiragon" attacks "Cat Lady". Yuma then activates "Ego Boost" (as he declared an attack) to increase the ATK of "Baby Tiragon" by 1000 and make the ATK of "Twin Tail Cat Lady" become its original value ("Baby Tiragon": 900 → 1900 ATK, "Cat Lady": 2800 → 1000 ATK). "Baby Tiragon" then destroys "Twin Tail Cat Lady (Cathy: 900 → 0 LP). Trivia * This was the first on-screen duel Yuma had that didn't involve any Numbers, nor did he use any Numbers to win. Mistakes *In the dub, as Cathy Special Summoned a second Stray Cat monster, the card layout displayed the one used in Original. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast